Heretofore, there have been proposed various tupes of remote controllable toy cars in order to alter, for example, its running direction, and to achieve up-and-down or swing motion, depending on car types.
Those conventional toy cars, however could merely be driven or automatically operated to fulfill their mechanisms intrinsic car driving function, and thus were not intended to provide other forms of unique operation. Special types of cars having a large body size have been used where unique operation was desired but this increased the manufacturing costs of such special car types.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a novel type of a disguising toy car provided with a rotatable element at a body portion of a conventional car body, which when rotated by a remote control will alter the outer body appearance at said body portion.